Missing Cape
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lance misplaces his cape. Crack fic. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Missing Cape

**Summary**

Lance misplaces his cape.

.

He had been searching high and low all morning trying to find the damned thing, but no matter how hard he looked he just couldn't find it. He even called out his beloved dragon Pokémon to help assist in the matter but even they failed to find the object. There was no way he was going to face off against any trainer without his cape.

Clair shook her head, but there was a noticeable smirk on her face, "I can't believe you are taking the day off just to find your cape."

He glanced over his shoulder, turning his attention away from the bookshelf, "I_ need _that cape."

His cousin rolled her eyes. "I doubt Lyra is going to care whether or not you face her without a cape." Lance ignored her. He was now searching cupboards hoping to find his cape. "As much as I'd love to hang around, I have to leave. Some trainer thinks he can beat me for the eighth badge." She left the room.

Lance hadn't even noticed she was gone, until he turned around and found she wasn't there anymore. A darn shame that was because he was going to ask for her assistance. But no, she would rather be at the gym instead of helping her family. He glanced at the time on the wall. It was still pretty early in the morning, surely no one would come at this ungodly hour demanding a battle?

Besides, they'd have to get past the Elite Four anyway before they faced him in a battle. Chances of them succeeding was low. Only one person had managed to make it to the end and her name was Lyra. He didn't expect a girl to make it so far, but she proved girls were just as skilled at Pokemon as the men.

"Damn cape, where the heck is that?" He would never be able to intimidate anyone without that cape. It was part of the dragon master attire. Without it, he was just a highly skilled trainer who used dragons. He pulled back from the cupboards, walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking hard.

He only parted with that cape before and after showering and going to bed, otherwise it was on him at all times. "I need further assistance. Dragonite!" he called, throwing out a pokeball.

[Yes, master?] the dragon asked.

"Where is my cape?"

[Have you tried the Pokemon League private gym?]

Dragon Pokemon were so awesome, they were powerful, wise, rare... "Okay, take me there." Dragonite turned around and lowered himself so Lance could climb onto his back. Once he was on, Dragonite went outside and took off, flying quickly towards the League. As Dragonite flew, Lance kept his attention focused on Victory Road, keeping an eye out for wannabe-champions. He noticed a battle taking place involving two trainers. One had a Gyarados and the other had a Raichu. It didn't take long for the Gyarados to be knocked out. "Another trainer's journey ends," Lance said.

[We are almost there, Master]

He could see the Pokemon League clearly now. And he could also see Lyra walking up the stairs. "So she's come back for more." The battle between them had been quick. Although she managed to defeat Gyarados and Aerodactyl, his three Dragonites destroyed her Pokemon with ease. He wondered if she had gotten any stronger... but she would have to wait until he got his cape back.

They soon reached the Pokemon League. Instead of going through the front entrance, Lance and Dragonite went through the secret back door. He didn't want to be seen in the public eye without his cape after all. Dragonite returned to its pokeball and Lance snuck inside, hoping to reach the top floor undetected.

"Lance?" Koga asked.

Dammit. "Hello, Koga."

"Lyra has returned."

"I noticed."

"Are you prepared to battle her again?" he asked, then frowned, noticing that there was something strange about the dragon master. "Where is your cape?"

"I can't find it," Lance replied, lowering his voice. "I can't battle today."

Koga gasped. "You can't cancel!"

Being a Champion sometimes sucked. The pay was excellent and the perks were good, but he never had the chance to take a day off. Champions were required to be in peak physical and mental condition at all times. If he took the day off, he would be seen unfit to be Champion. "Then you must stall. Do whatever you can – poison her Pokemon... or do whatever it is you do best."

"Her Pokemon are too strong, they will eliminate my team before I can even strike," Koga protested.

"Well... tell the others to stall."

Koga sighed. "I will try, but I doubt it will do much. She's a very skilled trainer and she's grown in considerable strength since the last time she was here." Which was about a week ago if Lance remembered. That was a lot of time to get stronger.

"Just do what you can, alright?"

"What if you can't find your cape in time? You will have to battle without it."

Lance glared. "I realize that."

"Aren't you a little worried though? I mean, I've never seen you part with it before," Koga pointed out. "You've never lost a battle with that cape."

That was indeed true. Would he experience a great loss without his beloved cape? Losing would mean Lyra would become the new champion and he'd have to return home while she took his place. "I will still win." He had three dragonites after all; she didn't even have one.

"Good luck... hope you find your cape in time," Koga said. "I'm going to prepare for the upcoming battle, I might see you later," he said, saying his goodbyes before departing to the second room of the Elite Four.

Koga was right about one thing – he could lose.

He _really _needed that cape.

.

Just a crazy cracky short one shot. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
